


Unlikely Friends

by Pandabetalock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, John to the Rescue, Khan gets bullied, M/M, OOC khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabetalock/pseuds/Pandabetalock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College for a 20 year old  Khan Singh was, what most would call, too easy. He had yet to fail a single course and he was fairly certain he was someone all the professors wanted to advise. His heart lie in engineering, but he always loved making and designing. Khan was bright, yet he had many other flaws. There was one in particular that stood out among these flaws: his lone wolf status. He was always alone, no one dared to approach Khan, all of the others thinking he was in a league of his own. The other reason he stayed alone was he had never had experience with others. He was only ever allowed to interact with his family throughout his childhood, so that was a factor in it as well. All and all he did not have the best people drawing personality; either people were scared of him or thought him to be too snooty. Khan told himself it didn't matter that he had no friends, that he was  better off alone anyway, but deep down all he wanted was a friend that could understand him.<br/>Now, college for a 19 year old John Watson was completely different. He had it all: popularity, good grades, good personality. He got along with everyone great, he had a rugby scholarship, was heading to med school to become a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donotjustlive-fly (spanish_tomato13)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=donotjustlive-fly+%28spanish_tomato13%29).



> for My ASHJOHN<3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY<3  
> this is my first work for AO3

College for a 20 year old Khan Singh was, what most would call, too easy. He had yet to fail a single course and he was fairly certain he was someone all the professors wanted to advise. His heart lay in engineering, but he always loved making and designing. Khan was bright, yet he had many other flaws. There was one in particular that stood out among these flaws: his lone wolf status. He was always alone, no one dared to approach Khan, all of the others thinking he was in a league of his own. The other reason he stayed alone was he had never had experience with others. He was only ever allowed to interact with his family throughout his childhood, so that was a factor in it as well. All and all he did not have the best people drawing personality; either people were scared of him or thought him to be too snobby. Khan told himself it didn't matter that he had no friends, that he was better off alone anyway, but deep down all he wanted was a friend that could understand him.

Now, college for a 19 year old John Watson was completely different. He had it all: popularity, good grades, good personality. He got along with everyone great, he had a rugby scholarship, was heading to med school to become a doctor and was in training to be a soldier as well. He was the perfect example of a good college student. Though John had friends, he needed someone to call a best friend. Yeah, Mike Stamford was a good mate but he was always busy, as he was in med school as well. John felt he needed someone to show him to lean on no matter what, someone who could rely on him, too.

  
John sighed as he walked a few more blocks to the little cafe he worked at. Since his parents were struggling, he took it upon himself to get his arse through college. He walked in and greeted his coworkers as he put on his apron and began his shift which consisted of eight hours of old ladies hitting on him and snooty business workers. When he was finally done, he headed to his afternoon class humming along to a song that had been playing in the coffee shop.

Khan cursed his horrendous luck today; he was late for his morning lecture on designing, then he ran into the VERY creepy girl whom he was very admittedly, trying to avoid (as girls were tedious and WAY too clingy, and time consuming) he grumbled as he looked up he saw .... someone he had always seen around… What was his name again?... Oh the hell with it as he saw the shorter blonde head into the very same lecture that Khan was heading too. He followed in and sat in his seat, he realized that the shorter blonde from earlier was sitting beside him. Khan briefly wondered how long he had sat there, when the professor came in and began the lecture, thus ending his train of thought for a while.  
As the professor dismissed the class he mentioned a name that was unfamiliar to Khan. He pushed the thought away as he made his way to his next class. He was then all of a sudden pulled off to the side by some guys that have never really liked the fact khan had more praise from, the staff.

"Hey guys! Look! It’s the lone wolf....." One of them said mockingly.  
Khan rolled his eyes and tried to move past them when one of them grabbed him and shoved him back. Khan smacked his head on the wall. He let out a cry of surprise and grabbed his head, which was now bleeding.  
"No one is coming to save you, loner." Anderson said, mocking him as they began their assault on him. Punches and kicks were rained upon him.  
"HEY YOU TWATS, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
Khan was surprised when the punks stopped their assault, and ran off. Khan was groaning as he heard running towards him and a gentle hand lifted his head to examine the Back of khans head.  
"Hey mate, you alright?" a vaguely familiar voice asked him.  
Khan opened his eyes to stare into ocean blue eyes.It was the blonde guy from his class.  
"Yeah... I am good." Khan answered, beginning to get up wincing at the pain from his assault.  
"Mate, you are seriously bleeding.... I am taking you to A&E," The blonde said insistently. Khan began to protest, but one look at the 'dont-you-fuckin-dare-argue-with-me' look, he resigned.  
"Very well," Khan muttered begrudgingly. The Short blonde male smiled widely, sticking out his hand. "The name’s John Watson," he introduced himself. Khan looked wearily at the outstretched hand before taking it in his own. "I am Khan Singh; a pleasure John." he responded and smiled slightly.  
"Well Khan, I think I will escort you so I make sure you actually go to the hospital." John offered cheekily. With a roll of grey eyes, they were off. It seems sometimes a friend can show up precisely when you need one.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Let me know if you think this should become a chaptered story or not ^_^


End file.
